


The Chosen Ones

by The_Gamer



Category: Naruto, 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic), 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Kitty, Naruto, and Sasuke had been through hell living their lives as the most powerful ninjas in the world. Kitty was the third and most often forgotten about Chosen One. In the end, they had saved everything and everyone only to die stopping Kitty from losing control once more.They are shocked to find themselves back in the past armed with future knowledge, a new strange power, and their bond they are determined to stick together and live their lives their way from now on.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Kitty tried to hold the power within her. She tried her best. Her eyes were swirling red whirlpools. Chakra as red as blood surrounded her. She screamed in raw pain and agony. Her worst fear was about to be realized! She was going to lose control and kill everyone! She saw was hovering in midair and was relieved when she saw her twin brother Naruto rushing towards her in his Sixth Paths Sage Mode and Sasuke rushing towards him in his Susanoo. She had to believe that they would save everyone. She didn't care about her life right now. It was useless all that mattered was saving the village. 

She cried out as her chakra took control and batted both of the most powerful ninjas in the world away. Both charged at her again giving it everything they had and reaching for her she reached for them in return. The boys each grabbed one of her hands but the three conflicting Chakras were fighting hard dominance. The boys reached for each other and joined hands as well. 

Kitty's eyes shook and tears came out of them. Unity. Together. They were a team. Always there for each other, never giving up, never quitting. 

Their powers began to calm around them. Red, Orange, and Blue Chakra melding together as the three most powerful ninjas ever to live stood floating in the air above Konoha. Their powers mingled together calming each other. Then there was an explosion the three held on to each other for all they worth trying with all their might not to let go to not be torn away from each other ever again.

* * *

Kitty woke with a moan and sat up. A second moan echoed hers and she turned her head to see her twin brother Naturo on his bed not far away. 

Screens were floating in front of each of them. Red for Kitty and Orange for Naruto. 

**Good Morning! You have slept in your own bed! HP and CP are fully restored!**

Both held up their pointer and middle fingers and filled them with Chakra. 

" _Kai!_ " they shouted as one but it didn't work. They kept trying until something did happen.

**Kai-1**

**Your ability to break out of Genjutsu.**

"What is going on?" Kitty asked. "Naruto! You're a little kid again!" 

"So are you!" Naruto cried. 

**You died as the chosen protectors. The three Chosen Ones. It was decided that you would be given a second chance with very slight alterations. Your choices matter to the story and world around you. You have the most powerful and ancient power of Gamer.**

"It said three." Kitty pointed out. "That must mean Sasuke is waking up to this right now too." 

**For deductive reasoning, +1 INT**

It wasn't long before they were ready for the day in their old signature outfits from back when they were kids.

Kitty had red pigtails done in an undago hairstyle that made it look like her hair was fox ears, the pigtails reached her shoulders. She had blue eyes. She was built like a model with curves in all the right places. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt that was skin tight and emphasized her breasts, with a red jacket over it that stopped right above her belly button. On the back of the red jacket and on both of the upper arms was the whirlpool symbol. She wore a red micro mini skirt with black shorts underneath. She had a blue pouch on each hip for Kunai and Shuriken. She wore black Tabi on her feet.

Naruto had yellow spiky hair, with blue eyes and three whiskers on either cheek. He wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and green goggles on his forehead. 

They were about to head out when they were suddenly being bombarded with a tutorial. They learned about all the screen functions and stored anything of value in their Inventories. They were then off running towards the school. Sasuke would know to meet them there once he saw that he was a child again and read the screens. They raced each other running as fast as they could through town while avoiding obstacles so as not to get in the way of anyone else. 

"I win!" Kitty cheered when they reached the schoolyard. Everyone turned to watch them. Kitty slammed her hand against the school wall and turned to look back where Naturo was seconds behind her having stumbled. "YEAH!"

"You cheated!" Naruto accused with a bright smile on his face. "You tripped me!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too!" 

Their smiles let everyone know that they were just playing around. 

**For winning your morning race, +5 DEX**

"I got +3." Naruto mumbled so that only his sister could hear.

"Bet is Sasuke was racing with us you would have only gotten 1." Kitty hissed back. 

They both knew that Sasuke would have easily out sped both of them and won. He'd always been the fastest out of all of them. 

They spotted Sasuke who was escaping his adoring fans by hiding in a tree. 

**Perception-1**

They both launched themselves into the tree and landed easily on the branch. Kitty was sitting in the middle of the boys like always. 

"Thought you might not have had breakfast." Sasuke said and handed them Bentos from his Inventory. "Eat up." 

"You're the best." Kitty beamed. 

"Believe it!" 

"Thank you for the food!" Both twins cheered and began eating. 

Sasuke watched with a soft smile on his face. If their decisions affected everything around them then they could change everything. He glanced at Kitty and felt himself blush had she always been so developed and perfectly shaped? He looked away to keep a lookout while the twins ate. He wondered how they were going to play this. He took their Bentos and returned them to his Inventory while handing them milk boxes. They both moaned softly at the taste of milk. Sasuke knew that they had a pretty bad upbringing and had hardly ever gotten fresh milk. What milk they normally got was already past the expiration date or expired and had often made Naruto sick. He still remembered a few of those times. 

"We can't let the three of us be separated during team assignments. " Sasuke finally said, "What are we going to do about that?" 

"Show them that it would be stupid to separate us." Kitty said. "Work together perfectly and each shows our different skill sets. It's the only way. We can't have you guys paired with Sakura and me..." 

The boys glanced at her and saw her pain. Her team....it hadn't had a happy ending at all. They knew that Kitty didn't like to think about it. 

"We won't let that happen, Kitty." Both boys swore. 

They heard a bell and all jumped from the tree to race towards their old class. They were soon sitting in Iruka's class and realizing that they had no idea exactly how old they were. 

Iruka was talking about Chakra. This was a lecture that they'd had as little kids. Glancing at each other they all judged that they were about 11 or 12-years-old so why were they getting another lecture on Chakra? It didn't matter they took notes diligently. Or as diligently as they could. Kitty and Naruto were determined to do better this time around.

**Quest: Chakra For Noobs**

**To unlock the fundamental power of this world Chakra, one must first understand it.**

**Requirement (s):**

**Read about Chakra.**

**Reward (s):**

**1500 Ryo**

**500 EXP**

**Unlock Chakra Control skill**

**Chakra Theory Skill**

**Surprise Scroll**

Kitty, Naruto, and Sasuke had to stop themselves from reacting to the quest popping up. They couldn't refuse the quest. So they willed the damn screens away. Kitty took a calming breath and raised her hand as Iruka ended the lecture. 

Everyone in the class was clearly shocked. 

"Er, yes, Kitty?" Iruka asked. 

"I was wondering if there was a book that I could read that would go into more detail and explain more things because I'm having a hard time understanding..." Kitty said she had never spoken in class before. 

"Yes, if you're still having problems understanding please read "A Beginners Guide to Chakra."." Iruka stated. 

Naruto and Kitty were not impressed by the title and a look showed that Sasuke wasn't either. All three were wondering where to find the book.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Kitty had a clever idea. She had led the boys to a certain area in the school that wasn't much used anymore. She was now attempting to pick a lock on the door while they stood guard. She finally got it and the three quickly went in closing the door behind them and locking it just as someone walked past whistling.

**Lockpicking-1**

"This is the old school store." Kitty explained as she began looking through things. "I figure the book must be in here. I remember hearing someone say that they used to be standard when I was in the hospital once for Chakra Exhaustion. If they were standard here at the Academy then we should be able to find them." 

The boys began helping hoping beyond hope that Kitty was right. They were all shocked when they found three worn copies of the book in a box. 

**For figuring out how to get what you need, +2 WIS**

Kitty smirked at that. 

"Here take these too." Sasuke hissed. He passed them new Kunai and Shuriken sets and pouches. "I've long speculated that there was something wrong with your standard sets."

The twins did as told and put their old ones in their Inventory. They then made their way back to class.

**Stealing-1**

Kitty wanted to know how that was stealing. Sure the things they'd taken belonged to the school but it was stuff that had been long forgotten by everyone so did that still count? Apparently so.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty frowned as she read the book in her hands after school. She was walking along with Naruto and Sasuke towards home. Naruto and Sasuke were reading too. 

Kitty turned the page in the book when she finished the chapter she stood in thought for a minute before picking up a leaf. She took a calming breath and put it to her forehead. She tried to do what the book instructed her to do but it was hard. She was glad when the leaf didn't instantly shred like it normally did. She focused on what the book had told her and stood there actually doing a Chakra Control technique.

"I think I've got it," Naruto said slowly as he marked his spot with a bookmark and began trying to Leaf Stick as well. "Hey, it's a lot easier now that I understand! Believe it!" 

**Leaf Sticking-1**

**You can now control 1% of your base Chakra.**

Sasuke smirked at the twins he was glad that they were finally being taught to properly control their chakra. Not being able to, was what lead to Kitty's loss of control that had killed them and sent them here. 

"Good job, guys." He said and let them into the Uchiha compound. "If you guys can get some Chakra Control this time around. I thought we might try to gain back some of our Jutsu." 

"Okay," Kitty said, "Naru, try something simple like Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Pellet. I know it's not very strong but we should start from the start." 

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "What will you learn?" 

"Mist Jutsu," Kitty informed. "Then we should try to combine our Jutsus to form Ice Release, Boil Release, and Scorch Release. That way they can see how great we work together." 

"Good idea." 

**+2 INT, WIS**

She smirked she was gaining those stats fast and the screen had said that those meant that she was getting smarter. She was glad for that. 

They went to Sasuke's training yard. 

Kitty centered herself Mist Jutsu had been a specialty of hers back in her last life but it had taken her awhile to learn. She needed to remember how she'd done it. She opened a water skin and began using her Chakra to manipulate the water inside. 

Sasuke worked on getting better control of his Fireball Jutsu.

Naruto was frowning trying to figure out how to get Drilling Air Bullet Pellet to work. He knew it was something really simple. 

After an hour of work Kitty had made a thick mist around her that hid her from view. 

**Mist Jutsu-1**

She smirked to herself she needed to get it higher because the cost to use it was too high right now. She wouldn't be able to hold it long. 

"Okay, Naru, time for Ice Release." Kitty said, "I'll create the mist using Water Release you then use Wind Release to shoot Ice Spikes."

Naruto nodded.

**Sense-1**

**You are being watched.**

**Chakra Sense-1**

**High level Chakra signatures watching you.**

So ANBU were watching them? That tracked with their last lives as well. 

Sasuke watched in interest as the twins worked. He smirked and dodged the Ice Spikes that were being shot at him. They'd picked that up rather easily. 

**Combo Attack: Mist Ice Spikes Jutsu-1**

"Cool." The twins said smirking at each other. 

"Okay, that's enough!" Sasuke finally called. "Kitty needs to rest." 

Kitty was pale and could feel her Chakra slipping her control.

"Okay," Naruto agreed. "Let's work on Scorch Release then. I was thinking of a localized explosion or something." 

"Sounds good." Sasuke agreed. 

They both knew it wouldn't take long for them to work a jutsu out. They were just giving Kitty time to regain control of her Chakra and rest. They didn't want any accidents when they were just training. 

Konoha's ANBU were mobilized when a giant explosion went off near the Uchiha compound. When they arrived Kitty Kitsune was yelling at Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. All three were apprehended and taken straight to the Hokage.

* * *

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the three kids sitting in front of him. 

"May I ask what happened?" 

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Sasuke and Naruto chorused pointing at each other. "WAS NOT!" 

"Kitty, perhaps you'd be able to tell me what happened?" Hiruzen asked softly to the girl sitting in between the boys and staring at floor. "Please?" 

"We were training." Kitty answered softly. "We want to be on the same ninja team so we were training so that we could make everyone see that it would be a good idea. We were working on individule Jutsu at first. But then I had the idea to combine them because I read it in a book once. Naru and I were able to combine my Water Release and his Wind Release into Ice Release but I... I got tired so Sasu decided that he and Naru would work on combining Fire Release and Wind Release into Scorch Release. Naru suggested an explosion but he said a localized explosion....uh....they messed it up.....too much chakra..." 

Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose. He hadn't even known that Sasuke was friends with the twins. He took a few calming breaths. He hadn't been planing to put the three of them on the same team because he had thought that Naruto and Kitty would have the same skill set and Release, now that they didn't he supposed that he could consider putting all three on a team.

"We didn't get to try Boil Release Mist Jutsu." Kitty mumbled. 

Hiruzen sweat dropped these three were really trying.

"Combining Chakra is very dangerous both by yourselves using multiple chakra within you and when combining with another ninja." He told the children.

"We can't combine them by ourselves yet because we only know how to call one chakra right now." Sasuke informed. 

"The ANBU were watching us." Naruto stated. "We thought that they would jump in before we did anything too stupid. Guess I was wrong." 

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose he had three ANBU in the hospital thanks to these two. He reeled in his temper he had to keep calm. It wouldn't do to get mad at the children. He spent the next hour trying to find out what the children were planning to do as training and warning them of various dangers in their plans. When they were gone he sent for Inu ANBU and sent him to watch the twins. Inu loved watching those two and was even slotted to become Naruto and Sasuke's Jonin teacher. He was still wondering if he should add Kitty to that team.

* * *

The twins had slept at Sasuke's that night after Sasuke had cooked for them. 

Sasuke cursed loudly and blushed deeply when he woke to find Kitty in bed with him. She was clinging to him in her sleep. 

Naruto burst into the room with Inu ANBU and two others one happened to be a female. 

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" Sasuke bellowed as Kitty sat there rubbing her eyes. 

"Oh, this isn't Naru's bed." Kitty yawned. "I went to the bathroom and thought this was Naru's room." 

"You and I need to have a little talk, young lady." the female ANBU said leading Kitty from the room by the hand. "You are too old to be climbing into your brother's bed." 

"Why?" Kitty whined even though she knew the answer. 

Sasuke was breathing roughly. He couldn't believe she'd been in his bed. His heart was pounding. Again he found himself wondering why he had never noticed that she was so beautiful and perfect before.

"Why can't Kitty sleep with me, Inu?" Naruto asked playing stupid. "She has bad dreams." 

"I'll explain." Inu said his mask hiding his amused smile. He lead Naruto from the room. 

"So..." The remaining ANBU said clearing his throat. "You are at an age..." 

Said ANBU fled a fireball while Sasuke bellowed that he didn't need it explained to him.

* * *

"Boil Release training is going much better than Scorch Release training did." Female ANBU said to her male companions as they watched morning practice. "Wonder if they know how to control the toxicity." 

"It's the boys we need to worry about." Inu informed. "Kitty has more control than she thinks. She lacks confidence in her abilities. It limits her but it also makes it so her Jutsu's can be more controlled. The boys have no reservations and are left trying to out due each other. She'll correct them."

The other two ANBU stared at him. They knew that he took watch over the twins often in fact he drew the slot more often than any other and they just let him have it. They'd all noticed that it seemed to be the one thing Inu enjoyed doing other than reading "Icha Icha".

* * *

"I win!" Everyone watched Sasuke smack the building. 

"Second!" Kitty smacked the building. 

Naruto hit it last but was still grinning. 

**+3 DEX**

"I only got +1 you were right, Kitty." Naruto said with a sigh. "This is rigged I'll never get faster than you two at this rate."

Sasuke smirked at him and Kitty giggle. They went into their seats and began reading Chapter 2 of their books. They'd all three gotten to Chapter 4 by the time class began.

* * *

It was after school and their class was outside with Iruka, Mizuki, Hiruzen and a slew of other ninja. 

"Welcome to Training Ground 1." Hiruzen said motioning to the place around them. "As of today we will start your class training here to better prepare you for becoming Ninja.First off, I want to see what you can do as individuals. Everyone who knows a Jutsu come stand next to Sannin Jiraiya. Those who don't come to Sannin Tsunade."

Kitty and Naruto shocked everyone by going to Jiraiya. 

"Okay, those of you who don't know Jutsu the new Academy Requirments make it so you have to learn one jutsu outside of the three to graduate and you have to Master this Jutsu." 

"He totally just made that up." Naruto hissed to Sasuke and Kitty as he stood next to Jiraiya and Inu. 

Sasuke and Kitty nodded in agreement, Jiraiya laughed, and Inu smirked all of them agreeing with Naruto assessment.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty was getting nervous as she waited for her turn against the Chakra rat she watched the Clan kids go before her and defeat the rat. 

"Kitty Kitsune." Iruka called. 

"You've got this." Sasuke hissed. 

"It's okay, you can do it." Naruto encouraged. "We're right here." 

Kitty took a deep calming breath and walked to where she needed to be. The rat charged her and everyone watched her flick open her waterskin. 

" _Water Release!_ " Kitty called manipulating the water. " _Mist Jutsu!_ " 

Sure enough, a thick mist set in as she held her hand seal. 

Kitty locked onto the rat and rained down Shuriken and Kunai moving as quickly as she could while keeping the mist thick enough to hide herself. 

**Kunai Jutsu-1**

**Shuriken Jutsu-1**

**You've beaten a Chakra Rat!**

**Level up!**

**Pick up your loot no one will see you pick it up or put it in your inventory.**

She quickly picked up her loot and let the mist clear and ran back to the boys. 

**Mist Jutsu-5**

She could tell that everyone was shocked that she'd been able to win. She smiled and blushed as both Sasuke and Naruto praised her and took turns rubbing their hands into her head. 

"Nicely done." Tsunade praised her Goddaughter. "You need to get faster on your release time. You also lost focus several times but you show a good mastery and understanding of the technique." 

Everyone watched Kitty's eyes go wide and watched her blush worse before staring at the ground. She was shaking now. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Tsunade asked. 

"Nope." Naruto beamed. "She's just shy. She likes that you praised her."

Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya and Hiruzen agreed with Tsunade. They were sitting at a booth of sorts watching over everything. 

**The ANBU reported to the Hokage that they have heard you talking about your powers in terms of a game. This inspired the Hokage to create a new training program for the Academy. New Requirments and a surprise.**

Well, that explained some of what was going on they guessed. 

Kitty had been sent in during the K portion of Alphabetical order. So Naruto and Sasuke had awhile to go before they were called. Naruto hid how nervous he was when he entered the "ring" to fight the rat. 

" _Wind Release!_ " Naruto called, " _Drilling Air Bullet Pellet Jutsu!_ " 

He had finally figured out what he had needed to do and was now blasting bullets of condensed air at the rat making it cry out and try to charge him but Naturo was too fast and kept on the move. He'd actually studied the rats' movements when the others had been in the ring. He was a bit smug when he won, gathered his loot, and left the ring. He joined Kitty in reading their books. 

Sasuke hated the fangirls cheering for him. The one girl that he wanted to cheer for him was content on reading a book and clearly wasn't paying any attention to him trying to show off for her. This frustrated him. 

No one was surprised when he was able to win so quickly. 

"Now we will send you in with others to form a three-man squad." Hiruzen said. "We will be changing up the squads every day to find who you work the best with." 

This way he would be able to see if Naruto, Kitty, and Sasuke would make a good team. 

Kitty ended up going in with Sakura and Ino and that fell apart very quickly. Sakura didn't know a Jutsu and complained that she couldn't see through Kitty's mist, she complained that Ino was useless even though Ino had taken over the things mind and kept it still, she complained that she'd done on all the work.

The Judges, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen disagreed with her. 

"Kitty purposely made her mist less thick so that you and Yamanaka-san could easily see through it while still staying hidden at the same time." Tsunade scolded. 

"Yamanaka-san showed great control over her clan technique and held the rat for you." Jiraiya added. "You knew very well what her Jutsu would do."

"Kitty was having difficulty holding the mist around the three of you and making it denser to hide Yamanka-san's body in one area so you were alone in attacking yes, Haruno-san but they were both doing their best to aide you." Hiruzen finished. "Kitty, Yamanaka-san you both did very well." 

Kitty gave a tired smile and leaned against Naruto she was exhausted. Hiding Ino's body while making it so Sakura could see had really worn her out. She needed to recharge. Worse she could feel her Chakra bubbling just below her skin. 

Naruto and Sasuke shared a worried look. 

Naruto got sent in with Hinata and another student. He and Hinata got a good review not that Hinata was conscious to hear it. She'd fainted the second Naruto had saved her from an attack that would have hit her blind spot because their teammate had gone wild and sent the thing on a rampage.

Sasuke had to team up with Choji and a female student who kept asking Sasuke was watching her. She ended up hurt and he and Choji had to rescue her. Both were peeved at her. Sasuke was also peeved that once again Kitty hadn't been watching him. Why wouldn't she watch him and see how strong he was?

* * *

"I forgot that Hinata used to faint like that around me." Naruto said in a low voice on their run home after TG. 

"How could you forget that?" Kitty wondered she was feeling better now. "I didn't really understand why she did it though. Now I do, of course, will you marry her like last time, Naru?" 

Naruto didn't answer he was lost in his own head on that one. He had married Hinata in their last life. He'd loved her and his children but it had never felt like they were soulmates something had always been lacking in their relationship and he knew that she'd felt it too. 

Sasuke was frowning Kitty's question had him thinking as well. He'd married Sakura and they'd had a daughter together but he'd never spent much time in the village and hadn't known the child that well. He'd always been traveling. If he was honest with himself his relationship with Sakura had been a farce because he hadn't loved her. He didn't think that Sakura had loved him either even though she had been faithful and had given him the child he'd needed to continue his line. Would he do the same thing this time?

Kitty hadn't gotten married at all because she'd believed that she could only bring death and pain to anyone that loved her. The one person she'd been with had been killed because she'd lost control. She had been too scared of hurting anyone else. So she'd been alone. She had always doted on her nephew and niece though because she'd always wanted kids of her own. 

When they got to the twins' apartment there was an eviction notice on the door. They quickly broke in and gathered all their things and got out of there. They went back to the compound and worked on Taijutsu, Shuriken, Kunai, and Jutsu training. They then had dinner, did their homework, and lazed around to unwind. They read the Chakra books so that they could complete the quest.

* * *

It was a week into the new school reform. Hiruzen had implemented a Game system and point system into watches that they all wore. They actually worked like their screens it was great. He kept adding new requirements though and it was annoying a lot of the students of the Academy and not just in their year. 

**Leaf Sticking-20**

**Charka Control-2**

Kitty beamed and stood up it was time to go into the TG. 

"Kitty Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Hiruzen called interrupting Iruka who he had noted was avoiding putting the three of them together. "You will go into together." 

"Perfect." Naruto beamed. 

"Let's show them perfection." Sasuke agreed. 

"Let's do our best." Kitty said running after the boys. She beamed when she caught up with them and they smiled at her.

* * *

Kitty flipped out of the way and uncapped her waterskin. This rat was being tricky she'd been trying to avoid using her mist. She met Naruto and Sasuke's eyes as they all landed. 

They all combined Chakra at the same time. 

" _Combo Attack!_ " they yelled. " _Scorching Boil Release: Misty Ice Spike Jutsu!_ "

Their toxic mist filled the ring then spike shot out from every direction and hitting and or impaling the rat. It was clear that the spikes were toxic. The rat died rather quickly and they ended the Jutsu.

**Scorching Boil Release: Misty Ice Spike Jutsu-1**

All three gathered their loot and stood breathing hard clearly drained and winded. 

"Ugh." Kitty fell to her butt with her knees on either side of her. "That was hard." 

The boys agreed with her. 

"Scorching Boil Ice Release?" A Chunin asked, "Is that even a thing?" 

"It is now." Hiruzen laughed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe we have found the Combat Team of this class."

"We did it?" Sasuke asked, "We're a team?"

"Yes," Hiruzen conceded. "You've proven that my first assumption of your abilities was wrong. Congratulations, you've gotten your wish and are now a team." 

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered jumping up and punching the sky. 

"YATTA!" Kitty cheered getting her second wind and joining her brother. 

Sasuke let them seize his hands and spin him around with them. As the three held hands he knew that they'd done the right thing. This was the best course of action. He was pleased that they'd managed to convince the Hokage. 

"You will be under the command of Kakashi Hatake." Hiruzen called over the twins celebrating. He motioned to the man.

Kakashi was glad that he would finally be able to meet the children of his Sensei in person instead of just guarding them as Inu their favorite ANBU. He stood over them with his mouth and nose covered with a cloth and his left eye was covered with his forehead protector smiling as he watched them. He knew that this was a team that would pass his test and learn what he had to teach them. He was glad that it would be his sensei's children that he would teach.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi Hayate watched as the children raced towards the school. He joined them and matched Kitty's speed perfectly. It was clear that Kitty and Naruto were pushing themselves as hard as they could and that Sasuke was holding out. 

"Inu-san?" Kitty asked. "Your Chakra feels like Inu-san." 

"I am Kakashi Hayate." he introduced himself. "I will be your Jonin Sensei." 

"I win." Sasuke said tapping the school wall. He turned and bowed. "Nice meeting you." 

"Second." Kitty said tagging the building. She turned and bowed to." Nice meeting you, Sensei." 

Naruto tagged the building then bowed like the other two. 

"Nice to meet you, Sensei, Believe it." 

"Nice meeting you three as well." Kakashi said. "Now I need to assess your abilities. What are your Chakra Control levels?" 

"30." Sasuke stated.

"2!" Kitty and Naruto cheered. "We've been working really hard. We promise we have!" 

Kakashi knew they had. He'd watched them training it and Sasuke helping them. 

"Hmm...I know of a technique that would help your Chakra Control but it's very hard. It will take dedication but learning it will make your Jutsu even more powerful and help with Chakra Control."

"Wow, really?" they asked. Sasuke and Naruto were both wondering why Kakashi hadn't taught them whatever technique in their last life. "What is it?" 

"We'll talk later after school." Kakashi said. "I want you three to finish those books you're reading first." 

They agreed they were actually almost done with them having read and discussed most of the book the night before. They would be done by the time class started if they started reading now. 

Kakashi walked his team to their classroom and to their seats.

* * *

Kitty was red in the face trying to keep the leaf on her forehead. Today they were covering Leaf Sticking again. 

They had all been given watches that tracked their progress like their Gamer screens did and also had a "Storage Space" function. Their Gamer screens had merged with the watches. They had also been informed that they were all working on a point system now and that once teams had been established that if one team member failed they all failed. She was doing her best to gain some points. 

Naruto was red in the face and almost shaking with effort in order to keep the leaf on his forehead. 

**Leaf Sticking- 30**

**Chakra Control-3**

Kitty and Naruto were able to relax a bit as it became a little easier. 

"Wow, they're doing a lot better." one of the students said. 

"I wonder what level they have it at." Ino wondered out loud. "I mean they've outlasted quite a few of the others." 

"30." Sasuke informed. "They both just hit 30 with Chakra Control 3, Kakashi-Sensei." 

"Yes, I'm able to keep track of your progress as I'm your Jonin Sensei." Kakashi said amused, "But thank you for feeling the need to inform me, Sasuke." 

Sasuke nodded. 

Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Jiryia were glad to see and hear that the twins were trying their hardest. The team they were most interested in was standing very close to their judge booth. 

"Princess, I want you to stop now." Kakashi finally said. 

"No, Sensei!" Kitty cried. "I can do it! I can keep going!" 

"Princess, you've done a very good job now it's time to stop." Kakashi ordered softly putting her hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest. Sasuke can cover for you and Naruto will give it his best effort." 

Kitty sighed and let the leaf fall she could feel her Chakra rising again and didn't like it. She sighed and felt defeated. 

Sasuke wasn't having any issues but knew that Naruto would have to be forced to stop as well. When it came time he punched Naruto in the stomach breaking his concentration and making the leaf shred. 

"Naruto is out. Sasuke, you are the only member of your team standing." Iruka called. "Literally," he added. 

The ninja watching all sweatdropped. Naruto was down holding his stomach and coughing roughly while Kitty was sitting quietly and sipping some water. Sasuke was standing.

"I'll get you for that." Naruto finally wheezed. 

"I don't want you losing control any more than we want Kitty to." Sasuke countered. "You wouldn't have stopped if Kakashi-sensei had told you to so I stopped you." 

Naruto glared at him but knew that it was true.

* * *

During afternoon lessons it was declared that they would have a Shuriken Jutsu tournament. 

"I can do this." Kitty said stubbornly. "We've been training with Sasu after all." 

"Given your new screens, I have been permitted to allow you to get your skill level up to level 10 before we begin. This will be our final class of the day except for TG. Go to your lines and begin...." Iruka was shocked when Kitty raised her hand. "Yes, Kitty?" 

"Uhm....I was just wondering...What level should we be at given our previous training?" 

"It was estimated that upon leaving the Academy your skill level with Shuriken and Kunai Jutsu should both be at level 90." Iruka informed "This is because you can only truly master a weapon when you use it in combat. Right now your skill level should be at level 80. Or that is what is estimated and is a new requirement." 

"Is there a master of Kusarigama Jutsu in Konoha?" Kitty asked Kakashi.

"Kusarigama?" Kakashi asked as he corrected her and Naruto in their stances and holding of their weapons. "Not that I know of, Princess. Why?" 

"I was thinking of learning it." Kitty informed. 

She'd been a master of Kusarigama Jutsu back in her last life. She'd been one of the best masters of the weapon. 

"Kusarigama users are very rare, Princess." Kakashi informed as he watched her and Naruto hit three targets each while Sasuke was hitting ten. "You would have to learn off of scrolls and be self-taught." 

Kitty nodded. She knew that because that was how she'd learned in her last life she'd just be curious to know if anyone else in their village had ever used the weapon and she just hadn't known. 

Kitty and Naruto had easily made it to the point where level 30 in Shuriken Jutsu was required and beyond. In fact, right now it was down to ten. Sasuke, Kitty, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura. All were sitting at level 90 where they weren't supposed to be until the next year. Sasuke had actually mastered Shuriken Jutsu so at this point everyone else was just trying to make second place. They were all winded and trying their hardest. 

"It's down to our top 10." Iruka declared. "Sakura, you're next you need to hit ten targets the tenth target is hidden." 

Sakura only hit eight again. She'd narrowly missed the hidden target. Shino got nine but missed the hidden target. Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kitty, Kiba, and Sasuke all got all ten targets. 

Sakura had come in tenth place, Shino came in ninth, Ino came in eighth, Choji came in seventh, Hinata came in sixth, Shikamaru came in fifth, Kiba in fourth, Naruto in third, Kitty in second, and Sasuke in first. 

**Shuriken Jutsu-MAX**

"YATTA!" Kitty cheered jumping up and down happily. "I did it! I mastered it, Sasu!" 

Sasuke praised her and bumped fists with Naruto who'd also mastered the technique. The top eight had mastered Shuriken Jutsu. Sasuke was not surprised that they were all Clan kids and he wasn't surprised that Shino hadn't mastered it because he'd never relied on the technique before. He was unfazed by Sakura falling short.

* * *

Kitty stood ready for her solo battle at the TG later that day. 

"A one-trick pony." Sakura laughed, superiorly as Kitty created Mist again. "All she ever does is create mist. Maybe she's from the Mist Tribe and is a spy." 

Kitty heard and lost focus for a second before regaining her composure and attacking with everything she had. It was a rumor that she'd heard in her last life as well. One started by Sakura as well. It's one reason that Kitty had always hated Sakura. 

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. 

"Kitty and I were born here!" Naruto yelled at her. "How dare you say such lies about her!" 

"Don't bother with her, Naruto." Sasuke said and let disgust fill his voice. "She's just jealous that Kitty is more useful and beautiful than she is." 

The Ninja and their class had begun whispering at Sakura's words they now thought about Sasuke's words.

"Yeah, you're right, Sasuke." Naruto agreed. He couldn't believe that he'd ever had a crush on Sakura. "She's just useless. It's clear that Kitty has what it takes to be a wonderful ninja and that Sakura will never be one."

"I WILL TOO!" Sakura cried loudly. "I'M KUNOICHI OF THE YEAR EVERY YEAR! I'M THE BEST KUNOICHI IN OUR YEAR!" 

"Is that what you think?" Ino laughed. "I think you're in need of reality check, billboard brow."

By this time Kitty had returned and was getting glared at because she was clinging to Sasuke's arm. 

**Killer Intent-10**

**If you can feel it you can dish it out.**

Sasuke put his arm around Kitty and let her cling to him and hide her head in his shoulder. 

"Don't you listen Sakura, Kitty."

"Yeah, you're way better than her." Naruto agreed, rubbing his hand into her head gently. "You'll show them once you learn more advanced techniques." 

Kitty nodded but didn't move from where she was because she liked that Sasuke was holding her like this and that Naruto was allowing it and trying to encourage her as well.

* * *

"One of our new teams will be the sixteenth generation of Ino-Shika-Cho." Hiruzen informed the class when team TG was over. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji all sighed in defeat, "Our Tracking Team for this year will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." 

So now their class had three full squads. The other kids were getting worried about their team assignments. They wondered who they would be paired up with. 

Kakashi escorted his team back to the Uchiha Compound and began to teach the Chakra Training.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quest: Chakra For Noobs**

**To unlock the fundamental power of this world Chakra, one must first understand it.**

**Requirement (s):**

**Read about Chakra.**

**Reward (s):**

**1500 Ryo**

**500 EXP**

**Chakra Theory Skill**

**Surprise Scroll**

The three shared a look. 

"I forgot about this quest." Kitty said rubbing the back of her head. 

**Chakra Theory-1**

"Uh......I did too." Naruto said blushing. "I got too caught up in reading the book. It was actually interesting."

"You two can be so hopeless sometimes." Sasuke complained fondly. "Let's check out the surprise scrolls we got."

Kakashi knew that they had forgotten he was here which was fine with him because he was interested in what was going on. He watched them each pull a scroll out their inventory. 

**Would you like to open the Surprise Scroll?**

Kakashi was looking over their shoulders at their screens. 

Kitty chose yes. Her scroll opened and burst into smoke. In her hand, there was another scroll. She slowly opened it then beamed.

"Wow, it says Uzumaki Clan Chakra Chains Technique." Kitty said, "If I learn this and combine it with Kusarigama Jutsu... yes, that could work..." 

She was nodding slowly as she tried to lay the plan out in her head. 

"Let's see." Naruto said, as he opened the scroll that had appeared for him. "Huh, Ice Release: Freeze Bomb. This could come in handy plus Sasuke and I can come up with some combos. What did you get, Sasuke?" 

"It's a Genjutsu." Sasuke hummed. "Mist Servant Technique." 

"Oh, what's that do?" Kitty asked. 

"The user creates a large variety of clones that phase in and out of the ground as if they were made of blackish liquid. The user can then hide the projectiles they throw within the illusory ones that clones throw."

"How is that a Mist Jutsu?" Kitty asked. "That sounds more like Earth Release to me." 

"I can't learn it right now anyway." Sasuke informed. "It says that I have to have Earth Release-10 in Chakra Training to learn it." He rolled his scroll up and put it back in his Inventory. "We can create our own version anyway."

Kakashi was interested, whatever was going on with his team it seemed that some of them had limitations that sounded great to him and he couldn't wait to tell the Hokage. He would of course make it sound like his team was putting the restrictions on themselves and just playing a game. They finally noticed that he was there. He told them exactly what he was planning to do.

"That is if you let me join this game you're playing." Kakashi said eye-smiling at them.

"Uh..." 

"Form Team!" Kitty cried. "Uh...what's our squad?" 

"We'll be 7." Kakashi informed. 

"Name: Squad 7. Invite Naruto Uzumaki, Invite: Sasuke Uchiha, invite: Kakashi Hayate." 

All three males excepted. 

"Wow, it really is a video game." Sasuke said as he rubbed his hand into Kitty's head she was blushing and looked really worried. 

"As far as anyone is concerned you are playing a game and the Hokage likes it so much he's copying it." Kakashi said hugging Kitty gently. "It's okay, Princess. It's okay. I won't tell anyone that you really have this power. It's okay." 

Kitty took awhile to calm down but she finally did and they ate dinner. 

**Cooking-3**

**Dishwashing-3**

* * *

Sasuke knew what he would find when he opened his eyes. He opened them and he was right there was Kitty. She'd been sleeping with him every night since he'd first woke o find her in his bed. He didn't mind but it was turning his eleven-year-old body on. He lay thinking back to their last life. He'd been doing that a lot lately and he'd discovered that he'd always truly been drawn to Kitty if not loved her. He'd just been so lost in their last life to notice. He looked at her laying across his bare chest. He wanted to kiss her but no they were too young for that and Naruto would probably kill him. He had to be careful. 

"Mmm..." Kitty stirred and sat up. 

Sasuke blushed and wished that Kitty wore more to bed. She was wearing a red sports bra and matching bed shorts that were really short and skin tight. Most of Kitty's chest was on display. 

"Kitty, we've talked about this." he sighed, "If you're going to sleep with me I need you to wear a shirt."

"Oh, right." Kitty said rubbing her eyes. "M'sorry."

"I know." Sasuke sighed. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." 

Kitty went off to her room down the hall. He wondered why she refused to sleep in there.

* * *

Naruto had been on breakfast duty today so they were rather leery about eating but he was getting better and his food didn't make them as sick as it had before. After breakfast, they went out to the yard and began training. After their morning training, Kitty learned her new technique. She'd spent most of the night mastering the theory behind it. She was soon drenched in sweat trying to learn it.

Naruto was working on his new Ice Technique as well but found that he couldn't form it on his own or even learn it until he unlocked Ice Release on his own. He gave up on that and began working with Sasuke on Scorch Release.

"This would be much easier if you could unlock Sharingan." Naruto sighed. "Or Kitty could unlock the Dizzygan."

"I agree." Sasuke sighed. 

Kakashi was listening from nearby. 

"But something would have to happen to you or Kitty for that to happen." Sasuke finished. "It's the only way for me to unlock it. How did the Dizzygan unlock?" 

"Well, I don't know." Naruto said, shrugging. "We came back from the bridge mission and Kitty had it. She wouldn't tell me what happened." 

Sasuke frowned. Kitty never really talked about her missions to them back then. They had both asked. 

It was Saturday and they had the morning to train before going off to Academy for an afternoon test and the TG. Kitty spent most of her time training Chakra Chains until Kakashi made them all stop and Chakra Train. 

Kitty could see her Chakra Network perfectly. She could see her Water Chakra flowing towards its release point. With a Control level of 3, she was moving a good amount of Chakra into it so she was pleased when she got 

**Water Release-1**

**Water Release Jutsu costs 1% less Chakra to use.**

"Kakashi-Sensei, I did it!" She said pulling on his arm. "I did it!" 

"Yes, you did." he said gently and rubbed his hand into her head. "Good job, Kitty."

"Why'd you bring me out of it?" Naruto whined as they ran towards the school. "I almost had it. I just needed two more exp and I would have gotten the skill."

"The same with me." Sasuke groused a bit. "I was so close. Good job, Kitty." 

Kitty blushed as they raced along. She was letting Naruto win today so that he could catch up a bit in DEX. The boys and Kakashi knew what she was doing too but weren't calling her on it.

* * *

The test of the day turned out to be a real challenge. 

"You will have to rescue one of your female teammates." Hiruzen said. 

Kitty blinked as she was picked up around her waist by Kakashi-Sensei. 

"For those of you who do not have teammates, you will be grouped up for this exercise."

"Okay, Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi told his boys. "I have to leave Kitty in danger so it's your job to come and find your Princess and rescue her."

Kitty reached for the boys but Kakashi used Shunshin and vanished. 

"KITTY!" Naruto and Sasuke cried. 

They didn't like this they didn't like it at all. As soon as they were released they shot off. They pulled out every tracking skill they had and tried to use some old ones that they had developed to track Kitty in the past. This earned them Sensory Skills. They were able to use this to track Kitty although they often lost her.

* * *

Kitty wanted the boys she really did. She was doing her best not to scream as snakes slithered up her legs. She was tied to a tree right back at the Academy and in front of the judge's booth. She'd been told it would be better for her to not try and get away and if she did her team would lose. She was also told that if she kept her Chakra down the snakes wouldn't bother her. She couldn't though because she was scared. 

"This was a bad idea." Tsunade sighed. 

"Remind me to never let Kitty meet Orochimaru." Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade who nodded. 

"You won't have a choice." Hiruzen whispered to them they were both leaning into Tsunade. "He's agreed to come to be a judge this year. He will be here soon." 

"I am here." Orochimaru said having appeared in the empty chair on the other side of Jiraiya. "Why are you torturing the beautiful child with snakes?" 

"Her teammates should be here soon...."

"KITTY!" Sasuke and Naruto were racing towards her. 

"SASU! NARU! HELP ME!" Kitty finally bawled. 

It seemed a little too easy. 

"Mmmm... too easy." Orochimaru said and held his hand out.

The snakes combined into one and tripped in size closing Kitty gently in their coils.

"You just told us not to torture her!" Tsunade snapped. 

Kitty's scream rang all around Konoha and made people and the students look towards the school. 

Sasuke and Naruto tried everything they had while Kitty screamed and struggled. 

"LET....HER...GO...!" Sasuke demanded and suddenly his eyes triggered. He'd unlocked the Sharingan. "NARUTO!" 

"Right!" Naruto nodded. 

They shot their Chakra at the snake.

"SCORCH RELEASE!" they bellowed. "EXPLOSION JUTSU!" 

The Explosion was contained this time and controlled but powerful. Kitty was blasted free and flipped several times until she landed on her feet. She opened her eyes to show that they were pure white with a single and thin red swirl. They decided to combine Chakra for their ultimate attack only Sasuke changed it. 

"Scorching Boil Release: Misty Exploding Ice Spike Jutsu!"

**Scorching Boil Release: Misty Exploding Ice Spike Jutsu-1.**

The snake went down to the attack that left the three children on the ground panting and pale. Sasuke and Kitty deactivated their eyes.

**Dizzygan-1**

**Eye of Pain unlocked!**

"Well now, I'm impressed." Orochimaru said, clapping. 

All the children not on teams were back for failing the test. Ino-Shika-Cho, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru had arrived back to see the boys' explosion. Everyone looked to Orochimaru. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen began clapping as well. 

"That was very impressive for mere children." Orochimaru told team 7 as Kakashi hovered over them. "As much as I want to see more from you three I think you've earned a prize. You don't have to do TG today. Off with you. Return your team home so that they can rest." 

"Thank you." Kitty sniffled as Kakashi picked her up. 

"But we were done first!" Ino cried. 

"I got to watch all of you in the ball." Orochimaru said dismissively and waved toward the crystal ball in the middle of the booth. "I was only impressed with this one. The Combat Team yes?" 

"Yes." Tsunade nodded. "I'll stop by to see them later and make sure they are okay, Kakashi."

Kakashi inclined his head he had Naruto on his back Sasuke and Kitty were hanging from under either arm. 

"Please come to the Uchiha Compound at your earliest convince." with that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty had woken with a headache but was otherwise unaffected from the day before. Sasuke was in a mood and Naruto just wanted to sleep. Sasuke had thrown him in the pond to wake him up. 

"Hey, I was more affected than you two because ..." Naruto looked around panicked. "Because of Kurama." 

"I know, I really do." Sasuke sighed, "But we need to train. We'll start with Chakra Training. You and I were so close. Don't fall asleep."

"I'll try my hardest." Naruto sighed. 

They all sat in the lotus position and began meditating while trying to Chakra Train. 

Again Kitty saw her network and pushed her Chakra towards it. She was hoping for another level but knew that this was very hard to do. At least Kakashi-sensei had said it was hard she was actually having an okay time with it. Why had no one thought to teach her this in her last life? She could have used it. It would have really helped her. 

**Meditation-10**

**Water Release-2**

**Water Jutsu costs 2% less Chakra to use.**

"Very good, Princess." Kakashi praised as the three of them came out of it to see that they were in the schoolyard. "You seem to be a natural."

"I'm doing my very best, Sensei," Kitty said brightly. "How'd it go?" 

"Halfway to 2." The boys reported. 

"2 on what?" Sakura asked frowning. Were they getting extra special training now that they were on a team? That wasn't fair. 

"Today will be a Taijutsu Tournament." Tsunade declared.

"I've been training really hard, Kakashi-Sensei," Kitty swore. "I really have. I swear!" 

Kakashi smiled down at her gently he was glad that she was feeling the need to assure him. He rubbed his hand into her head. 

"I know you have." 

Iruka was interrupted when he saw Naruto waving his hand about.

"Naruto, you have to fight." 

"I know, Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said, "Don't worry, I've been training too but I was wondering what level we should have in this skill." 

"You should be at 90 this year." Iruka informed. "You will be expected to Master Academy style by next year. Then you will go on to learn another style of Taijutsu." 

"Oh, well then we're doing very well." Kitty said to the boys on either side of her. "Sparing against Sasu I've already mastered Academy Style." 

"I still need about two levels." Naruto said frowning. "Sasuke takes it easy on you how did you master it? He refuses to even leave a bruise on you." 

"We train extra long to make up for my inability to hurt her." Sasuke explained. 

Tsunade turned a laugh into a cough and Kakashi had to do the same. Hiruzen lowered his hat and chuckled. It would appear that Sasuke Uchiha had a weakness. 

Kitty on the other hand was getting blasted with Killer Intent.

"Wow, they really hate me." Kitty said after awhile.

Sasuke and Naruto glared back at everyone. 

Kitty was in the first round against Habachi. She took him down like he was nothing but she wasn't satisfied because he was an easy win for everyone.

* * *

Sasuke had won with Kitty in second. Kitty had beaten Kiba, Naruto had lost Hinata, Hinata had lost Sasuke, Kitty had lost to Sasuke. Kitty was shaking Naruto trying to get him to wake up but he was down and not getting up. She opened her water skin and splashed him in the face to no avail. 

"Okay, I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice." She took a deep calming breath and let it out then opened her eyes suddenly. " _Dizzygan!_ " Her eyes were transformed. " _Eye of Pain!_ "

Naruto woke up screaming and holding his head. Kitty turned off her eyes. 

**Eye of Pain-1**

"Ugh, that was mean." He moaned. 

"You wouldn't wake up." Kitty shrugged. 

"Mean." Naruto groused but got to his feet. 

"Kunai Tournament!" Iruka called.

* * *

"Training with Sasu is really paying off." Kitty said as she stood in front of the Judge's box working on her Chakra Chains. "I mean before training with Sasu we wouldn't have gotten past the first round." 

"That's true." Naruto said nodding. "How's it going?" 

**Chakra Chains-1**

"1 level, It'll be a while before I can combine it with Kusarigama Jutsu." Kitty sighed. "But when I do it's going to be an amazing Jutsu. You just mark my words." 

The rankings came out the same as last time with only Kitty and Naruto switching places. 

"They are really racking up the points to become ninja." one of the ninja onlookers said to her friends. "If they keep this up they may score enough points to skip a year." 

"Nah, I hear that the twins' downfall is bookwork." one of her friends said. "I heard from an ANBU buddy that even though the Uchiha is tutoring them that they both still have trouble with the book learning." 

Kitty, Naruto, and Sasuke heard them while they ate the lunches that Sasuke had prepared for them. They were not pleased.

"It's okay, you're trying your best." Sasuke told them. 

Both nodded. After lunch, it was Leaf Sticking.

Kakashi sighed and glared at Iruka he was sure the man was trying to torture his twins. He focused on his charges. Everyone who'd mastered the skill had to Wall Climb so Sasuke was off running up the school building. 

The twins were giving it their all it was clear that they were determined. Neither was willing to go down without a fight. 

**Leaf Sticking-50**

**Chakra Control-5**

Kakashi told Kitty to stop and she did, falling to the ground as Kakashi hit Naruto on his head. Naruto's leaf shredded instantly as he fell to his knees his hands on his head. 

"But I gained twenty levels today!" Naruto bawled. "I could have kept going!" 

"No, you couldn't and Kitty, you should know better than to get that close to losing control over your chakra." Kakashi lectured. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to catch up and gain control." 

"You both gained twenty levels and that's great but you must learn when to stop." Kakashi lectured. 

He continued lecturing them which shocked everyone who knew him. 

Sasuke listened to the whole lecture while running up and down the wall. He was pissed when he learned that he hadn't mastered the skill by the time Iruka called time. 

"Obstacle Course!" Iruka called. 

Naruto and Kitty made up for their lack of Chakra Control here. Both breezing through the course. Naruto was shocked when he received some DEX from his run. He asked Sasuke and Kitty about it and they hadn't gained any DEX though Kitty had gained some STR and VIT. Sasuke had made no gains. 

Kitty was reading a History book and frowning hard at it. Naruto was working on his Math. Sasuke was lounging on Kitty's left his head in her lap while he Chakra Trained. 

"Today and every Sunday you will be tested." Iruka called. "Instead of one round with the Chakra Rat, you will have several after every ten levels the challenge increases and gets harder. You will go in one by one and then as a team or an assigned group." 

Sakura's screaming brought Sasuke out of his training. 

"I can't train when she's yelling like that!" He snapped. 

"Great, then help me with my Math. This part is confusing me." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. 

"I was so damn close to a level." He muttered. "I was going to get to level 3." 

He went to Naruto anyway and began helping him. 

Kitty was nervous when she went in. She shocked everyone by pulling out a crudely made Kusarigama that Kitty had made herself the night before. She quickly learned that she would really need to train her body to get back to being the best at this. 

**Kusarigama Jutsu-5**

is what she had when she reached the round 20 boss fight. 

Kitty quickly uncapped her waterskin and released her mist as she dodged the rat that was taller than she was. 

"There she goes again." Sakura snarked. 

No one was listening though because they were amazed by Kitty being able to do Kusarigama Jutsu and by how far she'd gotten. 

"She got this far without using a single Jutsu." Ino snarked. "She didn't pull out the Jutsu until she absolutely had to." 

" _Mist Blade Jutsu!_ " Kitty yelled. 

They all watched her weapon come out of the mist and attack over and over again from different angles.

"That's a Jutsu?" Sakura dead-panned. 

**Mist Blade Jutsu-1**

Kitty had to come out after gathering her reward. 

"You are getting really good with your mist." Tsunade told Kitty. "I do hope you continue to master it despite what those around you say. The technique is clearly meant for you." 

"I-I'll t-try." Kitty muttered then fled to Sasuke's side burying herself in it. 

Sasuke allowed it and Naruto rubbed her back otherwise they didn't acknowledge her and that was fine by her.

Tsunade sighed she was never going to get that girl to trust her like this. She could see that Jiraiya was having similar thoughts. Naruto trusted almost too easy compared to his sister.

She was soon Chakra Training herself. She came out of it when it was their turn. They gave it their all but didn't dare use much of their chakra until they felt they were going out. 

"Uh......how long are we supposed to sit here?" Sakura asked an hour later. 

"You should be learning from their ......." Iruka flinched at the explosion that sounded behind him. "Teamwork and combat skills." He flinched again as another explosion sounded. 

"KITTY, RETREAT!" Sasuke ordered. "GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S TOO FAST WE CAN'T HIT IT!"

"You and Naru can't but you and I can!" Kitty cried landing on a tree branch. 

"Right." Sasuke said nodding he was sweating his eyes were active. 

"I'll play bait." Naruto said and began drawing the giant rat's attention. 

Sasuke centered himself and watched Kitty do the same. 

_"Boil Release Mist Jutsu!"_ They cried releasing the toxic Mist. 

Naruto bailed quickly to higher ground so that he didn't get caught up in the toxic gas. He shook his hands a few times then centered himself and quickly joined his chakra to theirs. 

**Scorching Boil Release: Misty Ice Spike Jutsu-2**

The rat went down and the team quickly left the ring to applause. Kitty collapsed and began crying at the top of her lungs. Kakashi was suddenly there picking her up and trying to calm her while looking at his boys. Both were exhausted that was clear. They'd made it to round 50 but it was clear they'd all reached their limits. He now had a better understanding of what they could do. With a little more training they would be ready to be Genin. He kept trying to calm Kitty. He couldn't really understand why she was crying except that she was very close to losing what control she had. He reached down and put a hand on Naruto's head. He spat a curse and shook his head at the Judge's table. The other students were evacuated instantly. 

"How close?" Hiruzen asked rushing over. "Tsunade!" 

The female Sanin rolled Naruto over gently. He was clutching his stomach and looked to be in pain. 

"I didn't mean to." he whined. "I didn't mean to call on Kurama's chakra. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to protect them."

"I know." Tsunade said softly. "I know, Naruto, but you have to let Jiraiya and I look at it. We need to see the seal." 

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he pulled his shirts up to show them the seal he could feel it pulsing. The two Sanin called for the third and together they fixed the seal. Naruto cried his apology the entire time swearing that he hadn't meant to do it. 

No one could figure out how Naruto and Kitty had figured out that Kurama the Nine-Tails was in Naruto. As soon as the seal was fixed Kitty had stopped crying and Sasuke had let out a sigh and relaxed enough to pass out. The entire team knew and none of them knew how.


End file.
